A Bittersweet, Passion Pain
by TwiStarr
Summary: They met when they were kids, dated when they were teens, and married when they were adults. They were the definition of the perfect couple. But things change and people change, and neither Edward nor Bella expected any of this when they uttered the words, "I do." **This story is also on TWCS. My pen name is also TwiStarr on that site**
1. Chapter 1

His hand trailed along the wall as he walked up the stairs, each step bringing him closer and closer to his destination. He took in the framed photographs that decorated the wall, each frozen image narrating the tale of their lives together – from childhood until present day. Her beauty never ceased to amaze him, and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her.

As his ascent ended, he made his way down the hallway to the large master bedroom where he knew she was waiting, like she does every night – waiting for him to come and make her toes curl, her body shake, and her voice hoarse from screaming in ecstasy. He pushed open the already cracked door and found her just as he expected.

Her back rested against the dark cherry wood headboard as she read a book and took a sip of her Merlot. When she saw him enter, she stood, placing her own glass on the nightstand and instead, picking up the glass of Southern Comfort she had set out for him. His eyes took in her lean body as she strutted towards him in a pair of tall black stilettos that elongated her already toned legs. The short, red satin robe she wore was open, allowing him a view of the matching red lace bra and panty set she had on underneath. When she finally reached him, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips and handed him his drink. He took a gulp of the amber liquid and as it made its smooth journey down his throat, he mentally praised the beautiful woman in front of him for everything she's done for him – right down to something as little as having the only drink that relaxed him waiting here for him every night.

She took hold of his hand and led him to the bed, gently pushing him down into a seated position. He downed the rest of the drink, and she took the glass and placed it back on the nightstand, before returning and straddling his lap. He ran his hands up her creamy thighs and around to her tight ass and squeezed, making her moan and grind into his denim-covered crotch. He shifted the thin string from between her cheeks and ran his hand in between them, stopping to stroke her tight, puckered hole, and then continued the journey until he reached the source of the wetness that was leaking through her panties and onto his jeans. He swirled her juices around and she gasped when he delved one, then two, then three long fingers into her pussy. He pulled them out and brought his fingers to his lips, licking each digit clean. She leaned in and kissed him firmly, and then tilted her head, directing him to her sweet spot.

"Bella," fell from his lips over and over again like a chant as he ran his lips up and down the expanse of her neck. He pulled away and stared into her deep brown eyes. "I love you, Bella."

She closed her eyes and furrowed her brow as in deep thought. After what felt like forever, she finally looked at him. He melted into her touch when her hand caressed his cheek, and tightened his hold on her when she pressed her forehead against his.

"Kiss me, James."

He didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Bella's back was pressed between the front door and James' hard body, and his exploring tongue in her mouth almost made her want to drag him back up to the bedroom. Almost.

"Baby, you have to go to work," she said in between kisses.

"Mmm…I know," he said as his lips worked his way to her spot, making her whimper.

"You're going to be late," she said breathlessly.

He stopped his assault and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Alright, I'm going," he said pecking her lips, "I'll see you later. I love you."

Bella opened the door to let him out.

"Bye sweetie, have a good day at work."

She waited for him to pull off and then closed the door. She had woken up early that morning to see him out and decided to go back to sleep, especially after last night. As she made her way back up the stairs, her eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the pictures that adorned the wall. They looked so in love in the pictures, but she knew better than anyone that outside appearances didn't mean shit.

Still, looking at what used to be her favorite photo, she couldn't help but admire the façade. They gazed into each other's eyes as if they were the only two people in the world. He looked handsome as always, and the sunset in the background seemed to highlight the bronze hue of his hair. Her dress was beautiful – a Vera Wang original, and she had to admit, the diamond tiara atop her salon-curled locks definitely added something to her princess themed wedding. She'd never tell her sister-in-law though. After all the grief Bella gave her over that tiara, Alice would never let her live it down.

Bella managed to pull herself off the memory lane express, and finally made her way back to her bed. As she drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help but wonder what, or who, Edward was doing. She was sure she already knew the answer to that.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Get the fuck up, Edward!" Emmett yelled as he pounded against the door.

Edward clutched a pillow to his face trying to stop the effect the loud banging was having on his hangover.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled as he started another round of incessant knocking.

Edward flung the pillow off of his face and onto the floor and let out a growl. He maneuvered his way around the naked bodies crowding him, slipped on a pair of sweatpants, and flung the door open just as Emmett was about to bang on it again.

"Stop banging on the motherfucking door, Emmett!" Edward said with clenched teeth.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if you would wake your ass up on time, _Edward._ Get your shit together. We need to get on the road now!"

"Shit! What time is it?"

"Nearly 11:30. The interview starts in a half hour! Get your groupies out, get dressed, and let's go. The guys are already waiting on the bus."

"Alright, alright, I'll be down," Edward said and then closed the door.

Edward walked over to the food cart that room service brought up last night and filled an empty glass goblet to the brim with water from the pitcher. He walked over to his bed and emptied all of the contents over the faces of the three sleeping women, who all sputtered awake.

"Shit!"

"Oh my God!"

"What the fuck?"

They frantically swiped at their eyes and faces, trying to remove the water.

"Get the fuck up. I need to go, and you three need to leave," Edward said, looking down at them.

"What? Why?" one of them asked.

"Because I said so. Get dressed," Edward responded. He shed his sweatpants and began changing into his dress shirt, suit, and tie.

Edward felt two arms wrap around his torso.

"But we had so much fun. Weren't we good?" she asked as she kissed his back.

Edward thought back to the previous night, and the answer to that was definitely yes. He had three sexy blondes on their knees sucking him off, looking up at him with lust, and begging him to shoot his hot cum down their throats. He remembered all of the dirty things the three women did to each other while he watched, and how he took them all one at a time, and then all at the same time.

"Yeah, it was hot," he said pulling away from her embrace, "but I could get it anywhere with twice as many girls who would do twice as many things as you three did."

The girls looked distraught at his words, and for a split second, Edward almost felt bad. Almost.

"You have our numbers in your phone now, though, right? Call one of us or all of us if you want another go at it," one of them said eagerly.

"Yeah, whatever. Now get over here and give me a kiss goodbye."

The three rushed over to Edward's side. He molded his lips to Blonde #1's and gripped her breast, now covered by a shirt, making her moan into his mouth. He moved on to Blonde #2, wrestling with her tongue as his hands roamed under her skirt and palmed her ass. Finally, he got to Blonde #3 – his favorite from last night. She had runway model looks – 5'10'' and 130 pounds of gorgeous. He picked up her light body, and she squealed, wrapping her legs around him. He pressed her up against the nearest wall and attacked her mouth, all the while grinding into her legging-clad pussy. He felt two sets of lips all over his back and a hand running up the front of his shirt, caressing his abs.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Edward! Get the fuck out, asshole!" Jasper's voice shouted through the door.

Edward let Blonde #3 down and looked at the three beauties.

"Well, it's been fun ladies," he said walking to the door with them in tow. He opened the door to a fuming Jasper, who squinted his eyes at him.

"I was just coming, Jazz," Edward said smirking.

"Yeah, I bet you were," Jasper said as Edward's groupies walked out the room.

"Bye Edward."

"See you, Edward."

"Love you, Edward!"

They all said as they departed. Edward and Jasper waited for the elevator they got on to leave, before making their way onto another one.

"Shit! I forgot something!" Edward realized when they got to the lobby.

"And you need it, _now?" _Jasper looked like he was ready to burst a blood vessel.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," Edward said getting back on the elevator.

"Hurry the fuck up, Edward!" Jasper yelled as the elevator doors closed.

Edward briskly walked back to his hotel room and opened the door with the electronic key. He made his way to the windowsill, where his white gold wedding band sat glistening as the sun hit it. He grabbed it and slipped it onto his ring ringer as he closed the hotel room door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

The fresh air outside was a stark contrast to the humid, sweaty, alcohol-infused environment of the nightclub where they just spent the past 3 hours. It was a much-needed celebration, seeing as tonight had been the last night of Horsepower's 4-month nationwide tour. The tour ended in Seattle, Washington – the nearest big city to Forks, the small town where all five members were from. After they rose to fame though, they all moved to Seattle. After seeing so much of the world, Forks just didn't have anything to offer them anymore; however, they all still had family there, so they still visited quite often. The guys headed back to the tour bus where their driver, Mitch, sat waiting for them. He'd insisted that they went to the club first instead of going straight home. Mitch liked to play it safe. They could all hold their liquor pretty well, but even if they only had one drink, no way was he letting any of them behind the wheel of a car.

Variations of "Hey Mitch!" were thrown around as they boarded the bus.

"You should have come and partied with us, man! It had to be boring our here," Garrett said, grabbing a bag of chips out of a cupboard.

"No, no, I was fine. I enjoyed a nice book while you boys were out. But if it's quite alright, I am ready to get home now, so let's get a move on, eh?" he said as he pulled the bus out of the parking lot.

"Well, I'm not ready to sleep yet. Garrett, why don't we all go hang at your house?" Edward asked.

"Uh, no, way dudes. You're my friends and band mates and all, but we just spent the past four months together. I'm looking forward to my alone time." Garrett replied.

"Alone time? What kind of man are you? There were so many women in that club, and you choose to be alone instead of bringing one home with you?," Emmett asked teasingly.

"Were you not on the same tour that I was on? I've had enough women in the past four months than normal guys get in four years. I love women like a fat kid loves cake, but I think I can go one night alone. Plus, I didn't see you bring anyone home either, Emmett."

"Because I have a hot wife waiting at home. Why would I have eyes for anyone else when I have my Rosie?"

"It doesn't seem to stop, Edward," Demetri said pointedly.

"Shut up, man," Edward said, getting annoyed.

"I'm just saying – " Demetri started.

"Yeah, well don't," Edward said, effectively ending that conversation.

A tense silence crept through the bus and lingered for what felt like an eternity.

"So, Jasper, can I hang at your house then?" Edward said breaking the silence.

"If you want to help me tend to a pregnant Alice, then sure, by all means join us," Jasper said.

"I think I'll pass. I love my sister, and my unborn niece, but I don't want to be anywhere near her and her hormones," Edward said causing the whole bus to erupt in laughter.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said, Ed man, but seriously, all of us are busy. Just go home to your wife," Demetri said.

Edward turned away and stared out the window for the rest of the drive, barely saying goodbye as, one by one, the others departed. Finally the bus was in front of his house. He said his goodbyes to Mitch and watched him pull off. But Instead of going inside, he walked around the block – once, twice, three times. He couldn't walk forever, though. Edward sighed as he walked to the front door, slid his key in, and unlocked it. He quickly typed the code into the security system before it sounded an alarm and woke up Bella – that's the last thing he wanted. As quietly as he could, Edward shut the door and made his way upstairs. He silently walked past the bedroom he shared with Bella until he reached one of the guest bedrooms. He didn't even bother to change his clothes before he got into bed. He stared up at the ceiling, willing himself to fall asleep, but his mind was racing, and all he could think about was how much he wished he were anywhere else but here.

_**Author's note: I'm still looking for a Beta. I am/was unsure about this chapter, and I think I need a Beta's assistance. Again, let me know if you're interested.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"_When you call my name, it's like a little prayer. I'm down on my knees. I want to take you there. In the –"_

Bella's hands shot out towards the nightstand, grabbing her iPhone and pressing buttons until the blaring alarm was successfully silenced. She clutched the device in her hand and brought it close to her face. She attempted to check the time, but the bright backlight was too harsh for her sleepy eyes and she quickly shut them back with a groan. She blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust before she finally squinted down to see the time.

_5:17._

Fuck.

She'd set it for 5, but apparently she had been more tired than she thought. Knowing that the alarm had been going off in 5-minute intervals for the past 15 or so minutes was more than a little unsettling to her.

She'd heard him come in last night.

She heard the front door open and close and the heavy footsteps on the stairs and in the hallway. He finally came home, and she planned to wake up early just to get out of the house before he woke up.

Before she had to see him.

Talk to him.

Breathe his air.

_5:20._

Bella took a deep breath and hopped out of bed. Hastily, she moved about between the room and the adjoining bathroom until she felt she looked presentable enough to go out in public. Her stomach growled as she hurried down the stairs, so she made her way into the kitchen for a quick eat, but the sound of a toilet flushing sent her into a panic and she all but ran out the door, her hunger quickly forgotten. She jumped into her car and pulled out of the driveway, all the while pretending to not have noticed the pair of emerald green eyes that peered out at her through the window.

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I had a serious case of writer's block, and real life got pretty busy. But I'm back, and I'm going to try to update every other day. Like always, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, since this is my first story.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Fucking bitch," Edward muttered to himself as he watched the car's retreating form with a look of disgust upon his face.

He racked his brain, trying to remember when she became such an insufferable human being, but nothing came to mind. All he knew was that seemingly overnight she went from being his perfect woman to being the bane of his existence.

He closed the curtains in a huff, feeling intensely annoyed at her behavior. She ran out of the house like he was a fucking pariah. Granted, he definitely didn't want to see her either, but she could have at least showed some maturity about it.

What-the-fuck-ever.

If Bella didn't want to see him, he'd go to someone who he knew would. He pulled out his cell and typed in the number. It wasn't even 6 AM yet, but he disregarded the early hour, knowing it wouldn't be a problem. Not for her. Never for her.

"Hello?" she answered, her naturally seductive voice bringing his erection to life with that one simple word.

"Hey, sexy. Are you ready for me?" he asked, palming his cock through his dark gray sweatpants.

"Always," she sighed.

"Good. Now strip. I want your beautiful body naked and spread open for me on your dining room table when I get there," he said, hanging up the phone, but not before he heard her breathless _"Fuck,"_ come through the receiver.

No more than 20 minutes later, Edward was unlocking the front door of the house with the spare key she gave him and making his way through the rooms until he reached the dining room.

And there she was. Just the way he told her to be.

Edward's eyes roamed over her lightly tanned hourglass figure – up her long, slender legs to her flat stomach, her big, round, perky breasts, and finally to her perfect face. Her wavy, light blonde hair framed her face like a halo and reached just above her navel, and her full, pink lips glistened beautifully from her tongue gliding across them over and over again. He finally met her olive green eyes as they gazed up at him. Slowly, he walked towards her, all the while lifting his arms to peel off his black muscle shirt. When he met her eyes again, they were filled with wanton lust.

When he was within inches of her, he finally looked down at her mouthwatering pussy. A landing strip of slightly darker blonde hair led down to the apex of her thighs, where her lips and clit laid glistening with her arousal. He wanted nothing more than to dive head first into it, but first, he climbed onto the table, put his weight on her body, and attacked her lips, making her moan. His tongue was thrusting in and out of her mouth, before he pulled away and stared down into her eyes.

"You like when I fuck your mouth with my tongue, baby?" he asked as he trailed his fingers down her body.

"Mmhmm." She replied, running her hands through his wild hair.

"Good," he said as he moved to whisper into her ear, "then you're gonna love when I fuck your pussy with it so much better."

"Fuuuuuuck," she moaned, both from his words and from his fingers that began stroking her folds.

Edward brought two fingers to his lips and sucked them both into his mouth, savoring her pussy juice. Her hands wound tighter into his hair as they pulled his face closer to hers. The beautiful woman underneath him sucked on his tongue, tasting her own essence on it and making Edward's cock throb as it grew even harder.

"Fuck, you're the perfect woman. Such a fucking sexy, dirty girl. I'm gonna rock your world, baby."

_**Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Please review! And as always, constructive criticism is always welcome!**_


End file.
